ciri2014_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciri(tv series)
Ciri is an American animated television series based on the 2003 Ciri tv series by Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. the series has violence and blood in it and premired on April,1,2014 on nickelodeon.Ciri is silimar to El Tigre because of the animation style. the original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. Premise The Series follows a 13 year old boy named Manny who babysits his baby sister Ciri while his mother is out, Manny discovers a girl named Miranda who turns a skull into a gun,Ciri is transformed into a gun by selling her soul to the devil.it's up to Manny and his friends save the town from evil spirits. Characters Main characters *Manny (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - Manny is a 13 year old boy who takes care of his baby sister, Ciri and turns Ciri into a gun called La Ciri Calaca. *Miranda (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Miranda is a sarcastic, deadpan girl who is intelligent than Manny. She is the daughter of the human Darlene and the demon Satan. In this version, her short hair is black with dark violet outline as opposed to being all violet-purple like it was in the original series. *Carlos (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Carlos is a laid-back, half-human, half-grim reaper who's more interested in eating pizza and playing video games than in reap souls. *Ciri (voiced by Tara Strong) - Manny's baby sister who sells her soul to the devil and transformed into a gun called La Ciri Calaca. *Juan (voiced by Greg Cipes) - Juan is a tan-skinned boy who is Carlos's best buddy. He is a slightly dim but lovable loafer who transforms into supernatural creatures. Recurring characters *Scrap - Miranda's pet demonic chihuahhua from the hounds of hell and Juan is scared of hellhounds. *Hilda - Manny and Ciri's mother who wants her son to babysits his sister. *'D.E.M.O.N Five' - A group of young super villains that work for the D.E.M.O.N #'La Sonaja'(voiced by Lauren Tom) - Member of the DEMON. Five who has the rattle to cause people turned into shadow demons. #'El Coco' (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Member of the Demon. Five who steals the souls out of people. #'Black Sabbath' - Member of the DEMON Five that is unusually strong. #'Jorge Blaze' - Member of the DEMON Five who has the ability to turned into a black skinned demon by summoning souls. #'See-More' - Member of the DEMON. Five who uses an eye helmet. #'Kid Diablo'- Member of the DEMON. Five with the ability to teleport using dark magic. Minor characters *'Penelope Ramierez /Medusa' - A spolied and bratty popular girl who is Miranda's rival in school. she is sillimar to Zoe Aves from El Tigre because of their mean spirited attitudes, as a human she had blonde hair,blue hair bow, pearl earrings,pearl necklace and wears a school uniform as a villian she had black hair with a red outline,and wears an almost completely red outfit: long gloves and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose she wears under the fishnets.She is voiced by Candi Milo. *Chad - A school bully who is Carlos's rival since preschool.he is voiced by Tom Kenny. *Hermano De Sangre (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A supervillain and the headmaster of the DEMON academy. *Edwin (voiced by Scott Menville) - Edwin is an geeky boy who is Manny's best friend,he has a crush on Miranda and rejected by Miranda. *'Angel Twins' (voiced by Khary Payton and Tara Strong) - Ken and Jayna are two twin angels that, when they touch each other and speak the phrase, "Angel Twin Powers Activate", they can shapeshift. *'Más y Menos' - Two twin brothers with superhuman speed. *'Juanita' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Juan's "little sister" who is a spolied brat and obessed with Carlos. *'Doctor Luz' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass"; Scott Menville) - A supervillain with light-themed powers. he decides to quit being a supervillain and join them but Manny, Carlos, and Juan beat him up before Ciri and Miranda save him. *'Mindy' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is the spolit rich older sister of Miranda. She is an popular girl who always tries to torment and ruin her younger sister's life. She first appears in the episode ''Mindy did it ''to try and "make up" with her little sister. She has Miranda become her twin and be popular. The other kids try to teach her how to be a better older sister. In this version, her hair is a dark purple color instead of black with purple streaks, and her skin is much lighter and paler. Category:Wiki